Genesis
by PureGem
Summary: Sequel to Inferno. Sam calls Cain five months after Dean's descent into hell and asks her to meet him in Illinois. Will she do it? What kind of trouble will she get into this time? Rated M / Please Review!
1. DEFCON 1

**Oh My God I'm so happy to post this!!! This is a sequel to Inferno so if you haven't read it yet… well go ahead! Cain is still here and there's a LOT going on!!!! ****Also this may or may not really follow the plot for Season 4. It's my imagination running free. **

_And I would like to dedicate this story to a good friend of mine. Let's call her V. You've had to deal with my overflowing imagination for months. I have now put it to good use._

***** I do not own Supernatural or its characters, except Cain. She's 100% mine! *****

**Genesis**

**Ch. 1 ****DEFCON 1**

It was Sam that had finally called her almost five months after they had said goodbye in Illinois. She didn't have a family and friends were something she wouldn't allow herself. Not after what had happened months ago. Cain had stopped hunting for the past months aware that she had to get as far away as possible from anything supernatural. So when her cell phone rang she practically jumped out of her chair and stared at the electronic device.

Sam's name flashed across the little screen and she backed away as if she was afraid he would know she wasn't answering on purpose.

_Maybe it'll stop ringing._

Not that she didn't miss him. Of course she did. It was Sam for Christ sake. He had been like a brother to her.

The phone stopped ringing and Cain let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Today was the fifth month after the Lilith incident. She had decided not to go visit his grave. She couldn't do it anymore. It was too painful.

She grabbed the book she was reading and went to sit outside on the porch. She had bought this little house in Burwell, Nebraska 2 months after she had left Sam and Bobby and she was now starting to feel normal again. There were no neighbours for kilometres and she watched the sun set over the giant field across the street from the little house.

Cain heard something coming from the house and recognized the sound of her cell phone again. Pretending not to hear anything she turned back to her book.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when her cell phone rang again. This time it was on her bedside table and she reached over and flipped it opened before she realised what she was doing.

''Hello.'' She said still half asleep.

Then a single word. ''Cain?''

She sat up straight in her bed her mouth opened in a big O not knowing what to say. Why had she answered her phone? She had been asleep and it had been a reflex.

It was Sam. ''Cain? Are you there?''

She had no choice. ''Yes.''

''I'm so glad I finally reached you. It's been a long time.''

Talking to Sam was bringing back a bunch of memories she had tried so hard to forget and now all she wanted to do was hang up but she couldn't do it. ''I know.''

Sam cleared his throat. ''Listen, hum… I need to talk to you.''

'' If you need my help, I can't do anything Sam. I don't hunt anymore.''

He hesitated. ''Yeah. I heard. But that's not it.''

''What is it then?''

'' Well…'' he hesitated again. ''Do you think you could come over?''

She sighed. This was everything she had been dreading. '' Why Sam? It's been five months. ''

'' Yeah. '' There was something in his voice. Something that made a red flag go up in Cain's mind. '' We need to see you.''

''We?''

'' Bobby and me.''

_Of course Bobby and him… what was I thinking?_

''Sam. I don't think this is a good idea.'' She didn't want to go through this conversation again.

Cain heard Sam sigh. ''For old times sake Cain. Please.''

She could see him in her mind right now. With those big puppy-dog eyes, begging her to go see them. Why did he have to be so damn adorable.

She made up her mind. '' Why did you have to put it that way.''

Cain thought she could actually hear him smile. ''We're in Pontiac, Illinois.''

After he gave her the address of the motel they were staying at, Cain grabbed the duffel bag she hadn't used in months, packed her stuff, got into her blue 1970 Barracuda that she had won 3 months earlier in a game of poker and hit the road.

* * *

It seemed to take forever to get to Pontiac because Cain wasn't used to travel that much anymore and she stopped to sleep and to eat a couple of times but when she finally got there, Cain had the urge to turn around and leave. Fear overtook her and when she looked down, she realised she had goosebumps all over her body.

_Now that can't be good._

Cain told herself to calm down and she drove carefully in the streets trying to find the little motel. When she saw the neon sign from the corner of the street, Cain's reflex was to press really hard on the brake and the car screeched and came to a stop in the middle of the street.

_It's just Sam and Bobby for Christ's sake! Get a grip._

She released the brake gradually and the car moved forward very slowly. In the minute and a half it took to get to the parking lot a million ideas went through her head including driving away from this place a fast as possible, going in that room and telling them how much she had missed them or maybe she'd just stay in the car and wait for them to find her. Finally, she decided that one way or another, she would have to face them someday… might has well be today.

She felt a pinch in her heart when she parked next to the Impala. More memories she did not needed to remember right now. Cain got out of the car and entered the motel. The man at the front desk looked up at her.

''Can I help you miss?''

''Yeah. Room 207 ?''

''To the left at the end of the hallway.''

''Thank you.'' Cain dragged her feet and came to a halt in front of the door.

I was a little like a dream. She couldn't control what she was doing but she knew she was raising her hand and she felt the wood under her knuckle when she knocked on the door. Cain took a step back and listened. She could hear people moving around inside and when Cain saw the doorknob turn she stopped breathing. What was she supposed to tell Sam and Bobby about her 5 months absence?

The door opened to reveal a very happy Sam. He was smiling sweetly at her.

''Good to have you back Cain.'' Sam took a step towards Cain but he suddenly stopped and backed up.

He blinked and opened his mouth. It took about 15 seconds for the words to come out. ''Oh my God!''

Cain rolled her eyes. ''Hello Sammy.''

* * *

**Oh oh. What's happening? Lol! Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**I am really sorry for the wait. I know you guys have been waiting for this and I apologize. Been working 7 days a week at my job for a while so I didn't really have time to write.**** And then I left for 2 weeks for vacation in Cuba and I didn't bring my computer… So here it is. Chapter 2.**

**Ch. 2 I Saw Her Standing There**

Cain was still in the hallway with Sam standing in front of her. It now had been at least 30 seconds since he had said anything and she realised that if he didn't do anything soon, she was going to go crazy. Then he did something that worried her. Sam frowned and glanced back inside the room behind him. When he turned back to face Cain she frowned too.

''What is it?'' she asked him.

Then he seemed almost guilty and cast another worried look inside the room. Cain looked past him but couldn't see anything except an empty living-room.

Sam seemed frozen on the spot but Cain grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly. ''Sammy. Are you okay?''

''I… You… You have to understand something before you come inside.'' He looked down at her again and finally hugged her for the first time in more than 5 months. She threw her arms around him at once and hugged him back. God she missed that feeling so much. She missed the warmth, the love, the closeness of being around Sam.

''Sammy, you're scaring me.'' She whispered in his ear. ''What is it?''

When he finally let go of her, he stepped back and sighed. ''He doesn't know I called you.''

''Bobby? You didn't tell him I was coming? Why?'' This was getting weirder by the second and Cain could feel in her gut that something was wrong.

''Hummm… Bobby's not here.''

''Then what is it? Who else is here?'' She looked inside again but didn't see anyone. Cain took a step towards the door but Sam stopped her.

''Maybe you should wait.''

She glared at him. ''Why? Sam let me go.'' She pushed his hand away and went inside the room.

Something was wrong. That smell… Cain knew that smell. It smelled fresh and like leather, she also recognized the smell of that aftershave. She turned around and froze at the sight of the leather coat that was on the sofa. When she finally tore her eyes away from it and looked up, she met Sam's eyes and didn't know what to say or what to do. This had to be a dream, it wasn't possible. Cain opened her mouth but nothing came out.

_This is just a very realistic horrible dream… Please let me wake up._

Sam put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and whispered. ''Cain…Look at me.''

She pushed him away at once and whispered back, ''Is this some kind of sick joke?'' But on the inside she knew Sam would never do anything like that.

''I…'' but he was cut by a voice coming from the kitchen.

''Sammy, where are y…''

Cain spun around at the sound of the voice and froze. Her knees started shaking and her vision was getting blurry. ''Dean….''

Her legs buckled under her and then Sam was behind her, catching her before she hit the floor. ''Dean! Come on man. Help me.''

But Dean couldn't move. He could only stare. The book he had been holding when he came in the room fell to the floor and he stood still, taking in the scene. The first thing he had seen when he had walked in was her hair, her long dark brown hair falling in waves around her shoulders and down her back. He had been shocked, but so happy at the same time. He saw the look she gave him. A look of relief, of fear, of love.

But he was brought back to reality by the small cry that came from Cain and now he could really see her. Sam trying to help her up. Her body limp in his arm… and the fact that – there was no mistaking about this- the fact that she was very much pregnant. There was no other explication for Cain's very round belly.

''Please!'' It was Sam. Pleading him to snap out of it.

He blinked a couple of times a made his way to them slowly. Dean was definitely not in control of his body anymore because when he came back to his senses, Cain was sitting down on the couch with Sam next to her and he was standing in front of them.

Cain's eyes were barely opened when she whispered his name again. ''Dean…''

Her voice was so soft that Dean couldn't help but sit down next to her and put his arms around her slowly. It was as if he was afraid to break her, or to hurt her. Dean had never seen her looking so defenceless and he pulled her as close to him as possible.

''Cain.'' Was all he could say. He felt her tears on his t-shirt and couldn't stop the ones that started rolling down his cheeks. ''I'm sorry…so sorry.''

Cain was holding on to him like a lifeline and she felt Sam's weight shift beside her. ''I'll be outside.'' He said before leaving them.

For a while no one said anything. Cain and Dean sat in silence, holding eachother. Her face was buried in his chest and his was in her hair. Each breath they took was pure pleasure. Dean couldn't even remember the last time he had been that confused and happy at the same time.

Cain finally pulled back a little, her hands still clutching his shirt. ''You're back.''

He put his forehead against hers. ''I am.'' His hand made its way to the amulet around her neck and he caressed it softly.

Cain reached behind her neck to untie it when he stopped her. ''No. Keep it. It will probably bring you more luck than it did me.''

Dean leaned on the couch, went to his back pocket and unfolded her lucky scarf before putting it around her neck. ''Thanks for this by the way. It really is a lucky scarf.''

''Than keep it. That way I have something of yours and you have something of mine.'' She put it back around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Dean than put his hand on each side of her face and smiled before kissing her softly.

Cain's heart started racing and she was pretty sure that the room had gotten a thousand degrees hotter in two seconds. When the kiss ended and she had regained enough of her senses to be able to construct full sentences in her head she took his hand and kissed it before looking him in the eyes. ''I tried to tell you… but I couldn't.''

''You mean… about this?'' and he put his hand gently on Cain's stomach.

She looked down and placed her hand on top of his. ''Yes.''

Dean had never been a big-commitment kind of guy. The only time he ever came close to something like this was when he had visited Lisa and Ben a while back. Something inside him had lit up at the thought of it. The thought of family. The thought of finally settling down. No more hunting, no more danger, white picket fence with the 2.4 kids.

Of course, in this situation none of this applied. Cain was pregnant and God did he love her!!! But there was still a lot of danger ahead and just thinking about it made him sick. How was he supposed to take care of a baby in the middle of all this. He had just been brought back from hell, with no idea how it happened or why and now there was a baby.

All this time, Dean had been staring at Cain's belly and when he looked up, he saw terror in her eyes. He knew she was thinking the same thing. She was terrified too. And at that exact second, Dean realised that nothing in his life was ever going to be the same. His priorities had changed and he knew it wasn't for the worse.

Dean promised himself that nothing was EVER going to happen to this baby or Cain. He would do anything to keep them safe… even if it meant giving his life away.

**Thank you guys! Sorry again for the long wait. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. It took me such a long time to write it because I wanted it to convey all the right emotions, and it was really hard to write Dean too. He's such a complicated character and writing something like this about him… well it's not easy!**

**Hope you loved it! More to come!**


End file.
